Wireless phones and devices conveniently allow users while traveling to call and communicate with other people. In case a user cannot remember the telephone number of a contact or it is not handy, the user can call an information assistance provider for assistance which may include, e.g., an operator, a voice server, etc. To that end, an expansive network of communication call centers has been established which provides users with nationwide information assistance. Nowadays, an information assistance service not only offers directory assistance, but also enhanced services, including providing directions to a desired destination, and weather, traffic, horoscope, flight schedules, stock quotes and other information requested by the user over the phone. Other enhanced services may include a concierge-like service which enables a user to purchase movie, sports and other event tickets; to reserve rental cars and hotel rooms; and to order goods and services through the information assistance service. Another enhanced service may allow a user to access his/her private calendars and directories maintained by the information assistance service. Yet another enhanced service enables a user to communicate with (e.g., by calling) an information assistance provider to receive information concerning email messages received in the user's email accounts. For example, this enhanced email service is described in copending, commonly assigned application Ser. No. 10/903,454 filed on Jul. 30, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference.
With the advent of text-to-speech (TTS) technology for converting textual information into natural sounding speech, an information assistance service may take advantage of the TTS technology as much as possible to deliver directory assistance and the enhanced services in real-time automated speech to reduce labor costs associated, e.g., with human operators. Software based TTS engines are commercially available for delivering natural sounding speech, which may use different libraries of phonemes to vary not only language and dialect, but also voice quality, intonation, accent, rhythm of a voice or speech.